Which Way to Sanity
by K.L. Kat
Summary: It's summer and everybody's bored out of their minds. Seto Kaiba enters a contest to win a free summer getaway and decides to take the gang along. But will they all survive staying with each other? Gradual TeaYami Bakura, and other couples, so enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! This is a new fanfic I'm starting. I'm thinking of making it a Tea/Bakura (the yami) story, and there will be other couples, but you'll have to read to figure them out. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. 

It was summer. The birds chirped idly, leaves rustled in the faint breeze, and all was quiet in the world. A group of familiar faces were flocked on the ground. Their faces showing nothing but the utmost boredom. Undoubtedly, these teens needed something to occupy their endless summer days. 

Joey: I'm BORED!!

(Silence)

Joey: I'm REALLY bored!!

(Silence)

Joey: No…I don't think you guys get it. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY BORED!!!!

Tea: Okay Joey, I think we get the picture. (-__-)

Tristan: (Asking Duke) So, what'd you wanna do? 

Duke: I dunno. What do you wanna do? (Asking Joey)

Joey: I dunno. What do you wanna do? (Asking Ryou)

Ryou: I don't really know chaps. (Looking apologetic)

Joey: No, dude, you're supposed to say, what'd you wanna do? To the next person!

Ryou: Oh! Okay Yugi, what do you want to—

Tea: Okay! That's enough! 

Tea's POV

Sheesh! I can't believe these BOYS! They're going to waste the entire summer just playing their stupid games! Lucky Serenity. She gets to go on a trip with her summer program, and Mai gets a "holiday spending spree". Good luck to whatever mall she gets to. They're going to have more than they can handle! (*__*) Great. I'm the last girl left to put up with these boys. I'd rather be somewhere else. Somewhere far away! 

Normal POV

Tea: Hey Yugi, where's Yami?

Yugi: Huh? Oh, he's at the game shop. He said something about not wanting to miss the fireworks. 

Everyone: FIREWORKS?

Yugi: (*__*) 

Duke: What fireworks? It's the third day of summer. July 4th is a long way away. 

Yugi: I don't know…Yami doesn't really understand calendars. At first he tried to rely on the sun, but then it became too hot and bright so he smashed the sundial to bits and so I tried teaching him to use a calendar. (-__-) You should have seen him on March 23.

Joey: Why Yug?

Yugi: Because that's when he thought Christmas was. He was all excited and when we told him that it wasn't Christmas, he got mad and spent the rest of the day in his room cursing at the gods. 

Everyone: (0__0)

Tea: Okay! Anyway…Ryou, where's your yami?

Ryou: Oh, I don't know. He probably wandered off to steal something extremely precious and valuable. (He said innocently)  
  
Everyone: (-__-)

Joey: I'm still bored.

Everyone: Joey! (-__-;)

Meanwhile, at another part of town was a huge mansion. And in that mansion was an office. And in that office was a chair. And in that chair was a teenage boy with brown, neat hair, and stunning blue eyes. His name was Seto Kaiba. 

Seto was currently typing furiously on a very expensive computer. He was just finishing off an e-mail before continuing his other work. 

"And so Mr. Lane, thank you for your offer, and I will see to it that you get a reply by next Tuesday." 

He sent off the digital mail and leaned back in his chair. Summer had just begun, but for him, it meant for work, and more days coming home late. 

Seto: Where's a worker when you need to yell at someone? 

His eyes flicked towards the large window reflecting off the screen. He turned his swivel chair around and stared outside from the very top level of Kaiba Corp. He saw the kids from his high school walking around lazily laughing and joking with one another. What he wouldn't give to be one of those people. But, he had responsibilities. Major ones at that. He sighed and turned back to his computer. 

As he tried once again to focus on his work, a newsletter caught his eye. Among the garbage can there was a bright orange piece of paper, tousled in with the rest of Kaiba's junk mail. It wasn't the lurid color that caught his eye; well it was, but another thing also caught his eye. The headline read: 

            SUMMER GETAWAY FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!!

He picked the paper up and read the whole newsletter through. It was about a free vacation in various countries around the world, and it offered the winner of the contest a chance to take friends with them. 

Kaiba scoffed. He had the money. He could just do the exact same thing with fewer hassles and less stupidity. He stared at the contest rules. Design an original plane blueprint (with all parts included) and a letter explaining why you included certain parts. There were more details and rules on the other side, but Kaiba didn't bother looking at them. 

His mind was racing. He could win the contest. That would gain publicity for his company. Designing a plane was easy compared then what he usually worked on. The due date was for next week. He could win. No. He would win. That would show everyone that he was still the smartest and most clever individual in Domino City. 

But he could take friends with him. He wondered about Yugi and his friends. They weren't "good" friends, but Kaiba had gotten somewhat closer to them than he used to be. So with this thought still in mind, Kaiba closed his other computer programs and opened up his very own designer lab on his monitor. He lazily brought up options and started to work. He would design the perfect airplane. So perfect, he thought, that he would probably put a patent on it and have his company build the plane eventually. But first he had to pick out a design. Which engine to use? Choices choices…

Well, there's chapter one. How was it so far? This is my second story, so I'm still getting used to the whole process. I know there wasn't much evidence of ANY romance in this chapter, but be patient. It'll come…maybe…probably. Okay…so, any complaints, cries of outrage, suggestions and ideas are really welcome. Thanks for reading!

K.L. Kat


	2. So It Begins

Hello all! Thanks for reading the story, and so, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: All characters in used in this story belong to Kazuki Takahashi. 

The group sat and waited for the forthcoming of absolutely nothing. They were bored witless but were too lazy to suggest anything. Just then, who should come up but our dear friend Yami? 

Yami: Hello all, aren't you excited for the fireworks?!

Everyone: (-__-;) 

Yugi: Yami, I think you're a little confused about the calendar system again. What day is it today? (He quizzed Yami)

Yami: Last time I checked it was July 4, Yugi. Why? Isn't it tradition that people try to blow up innocent people with colorful sparks? (^__^) 

Yugi: Yes, that would be July 4, but today is June 26, Yami.

Yami: No way!! (O__O)

Everyone: Way…

Yami furiously kicked the ground and frowned. 

Yami: But then, what is the significance of today?  
  
Yugi: Nothing, it's just an ordinary regular day.

Yami: You mean, it's just…boring?

Joey: Hey! Join the club Yami!

Duke: I am seriously so bored…I thought summer was supposed to be fun!

Tea: It is, if you're going to do something!

Yami: Ryou, where's your worse half?

Ryou: Bakura's doing something illegal…again. (-__-)

Yami: Wonderful. Do I have to send him to the Shadow Realm? 

Ryou: No, don't worry. He'll be back at around 6.

Tea: Why Ryou? 

Ryou: Because that's what time I make dinner.

Everyone: (*__*)

Yami: Lazy, good for nothing son of a—

Bakura: Finish that Pharaoh, and you're dead.

Everyone whirled around to see a very pissed off spirit standing before them. His wild messy hair was somewhat even more messy and wild. He looked like he had been standing in the wind for too long. 

Ryou: Yami, what were you doing?

Bakura: None of your business! (He snapped)

Tea stared in disgust at the figure. She would never forgive him for what he did to Ryou during Battle City, and when he tried to take their souls back at Duelist Kingdom. She thought he was a truly disgusting being.

Bakura (noticing her staring, asked): What the hell are you looking at?  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Tristan, Duke: Hey! Don't talk to her like that!

Tea: (*__*) (Feeling bewildered) 

Joey: BURP!!!!

Everyone: (Anime fall)

Bakura: (-__-;) Idiot. 

MEANWHILE, BACK AT KAIBA CORPORATION…

Our friend Seto was designing his own airplane to win the SUMMER GETAWAY contest. Why was he participating? Well, it was great publicity for his intelligence and company, and it would be good to get away from the tottering amounts of work he had to do. True, he could do the whole vacation more leisurely and simply without having to go through the contest, but he was up for the challenge. Actually, it was NO challenge, but it was an easy win and the media would gobble it up. 

Seto: Almost finished. Hmmm…not bad. 

He saved the almost completed work and relaxed slightly in his swivel chair. It was then that he realized that his recycling bin was overflowing. He growled slightly. Usually it was empty every morning when he came in. He pressed the intercom button to connect with his secretary. 

Secretary: Yes Mr. Kaiba?

Seto: Why wasn't my recycling bin empty? It looks inefficient and it's an insult to the Kaiba Corporation name.

Secretary: 'How's a stupid garbage can an insult? Paranoid kid.' Uh…the custodian called in sick this morning Mr. Kaiba.

Seto: Well then, I expect you to come in here and take it away.

Secretary: (O__O) Sir, I am not the custodian, it's not my job to—

Seto: What do I pay you for?

Secretary: Excuse me? (Fear spreading across her face as she realized she was going to have to face Mr. Kaiba's wrath)

Seto: I pay you for taking care of trivial matters. So, this is a trivial matter, but one that should be dealt with. To put it in simple terms, get in here and empty the damn recycling bin!

Secretary: Yes Mr. Kaiba. 

She hung up and stapled the last of the papers.

Secretary: 'I should really get a new job. This one sucks!'

She walked into Seto's office and stared at the teenager who was typing furiously on his computer. 

She sighed and started to pick up the recycling bin when a certain paper caught her eye.  

Secretary: 'Free summer getaway? I sure need one of those!'

She took out the container and walked over to the large recycling bin. The nighttime custodians would empty that later. But she saved the bright orange paper and decided to look it over during her break. 

Kaiba completely ignored the secretary as she made a noisy arrival and huffily left. He had finished the trivial airplane blueprint, and was now about to move onto more important things. He stopped for a minute and put his hands to his head. He was tired and concerned about his little brother. Mokuba had been acting a little strange lately. He was still the same bubbly little kid that Kaiba had always loved, but it seemed as if he had stopped doing all the things he used to enjoy doing. He was growing up.

Kaiba felt a sense of dread overlap him. He was afraid of the day. The day when his little brother would finally realize that his big brother wasn't his savior. He felt immense sadness, yet a little bit proud for his brother and his ability to take care of himself so well. But what was he doing worrying when there was work to be done? He shook his head to empty his mind and began typing again. Where there's money, there is everlasting suffering. 

Back under the tree, everyone was holding a small staring match. The arrival of Bakura had sure shaken the mood and now everyone was apprehensive. Whether or not they worried about Yami sending Bakura to the Shadow Realm, or whether they thought Bakura was going to slit all of their throats was a debatable issue. 

Bakura: If all you idiots are finished, I'd like to go home. Ryou! (He shot out suddenly)

Ryou: Yes Yami?

Bakura: Make me dinner!

Ryou: (-__-;) Yami, it's only 4 o'clock! It's too early to eat dinner!

Bakura: I don't care! Make it NOW!!

Tea: Hey! Stop being such a slave driver! If you're so hungry, make your own food!

Bakura: (Eyeing her dangerously)

Tea: Or you could wait…or Ryou could make you dinner…or I could just shut my mouth. (She trailed off softly) 

Bakura: That's what I thought.

Yami: Tomb Robber, why don't you just commit suicide and make the whole world happy. 

Bakura: Only if you fall off a cliff.

Yami: (O__O) But then I'd die!

Bakura: Exactly. 

Joey: BURP!!

Everyone: Joey!!!! (*__*)

Joey: What?

Tristan: Nice way to break the silence there, buddy.

Joey: I'm dat way Tristan! I always know how to crack the snow!

Duke: (-__-) That's "break the ice" Joey. 

Joey: That's what I said! I knew dat!

Tristan & Duke: Sure…(-__-)

Bakura: Ryou! We're leaving! 

Ryou: But—but 

Bakura: No! You need to make me supper now!!

Ryou: Fine. Sorry guys, I guess I have to go now. 

Everyone: Okay, bye Ryou!

Yugi: See you later Ryou.

Yami: Tomb Robber, you are a lazy—

Yugi: Say goodbye to Ryou, Yami.

Yami: Goodbye Ryou. Die Tomb Robber.

Bakura: Same to you idiot pharaoh. 

Bakura set off down the street anxious to get away from all the blubbering idiots. He didn't bother waiting for Ryou, knowing that he would soon follow. 

Ryou cast one last apologetic glance at the group and then followed his yami. 

The room calmed down once again and settled back into their lazy stupor. 

Joey: So…what do you wanna do? (He asked Tristan)

Tristan: I dunno. What—

Tea: (-__-) Don't even start.

Tristan: (Shutting up)

Yugi finally came up with an idea. It was brand new! Exciting! And just a little daring, but if they were willing, it would make the best thing that ever happened to them during their summer break. He tentatively brought the idea to his sluggish friends. 

Yugi: Hey guys, do you want to come over to my house and watch a video? 

(-__-) Well it would pass some time at least. 

Everyone: Sure, why not? 

So they all set off to Yugi's house, not knowing that soon they would be off towards a trip of a lifetime. 

Hey! Sorry, I know it looks like it's going nowhere, but it seriously will turn up. (^__^) If you want a more further-along story, then check out my first fic, called "It's All Business!" (-__-) I seriously sound like an advertiser, or a salesperson. Oh well. So, if you have any suggestions about where you want this fic to go (excluding the trash ^__^), or if you have any questions, comments, or cries of outrage, feel free to send your thoughts to me! So, as always, I hope you've enjoyed, and until next time! See ya!

~K.L. Kat


End file.
